1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object display method suitable for display or the like and apparatus therefor, and an amusement apparatus using the object display apparatus for a target or the like.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In the past, replacement of objects to be displayed has been easily done using computer graphics (CG) and the object to be displayed can be optionally changed. Since CG uses a monitor for display, however, even if the display is powerful, it is inferior to the entity or object itself. The same thing can be said of an amusement apparatus. For example, in a shooting game, a state that a target is hit and crashed is displayed more powerful by an entity than CG.
Therefore, there is known a method in which an entity is broken up into several parts and scattered, in a conventional shooting game apparatus.
In the above-mentioned amusement apparatus, however, if it is tried to automatically recover the scattered parts and reassemble them, not only the apparatus becomes large-scale, but also the operation takes time, hence there has been a problem that the game does not progress smoothly. To solve this problem, there is proposed a method in which when a signal indicating that the target was hit is received, the target is not burst, but only knocked down. However, such a display is far from an actual burst, thus lacking reality and punch.
In view of the above situation, it is an object of the present invention to provide an object display method and apparatus which can easily display replacement of an entity, and an amusement apparatus using the apparatus, which can display simulated burst having reality and punch.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, the present invention is characterized in that a plurality of objects to be displayed can be displayed in a display position visible from a generally predetermined direction, only one of said objects to be displayed is displayed and other objects to be displayed are hidden from the field of view, and one of the objects to be displayed hidden before in the display position appears, at the same time when the object to be displayed appearing in said display position is hidden from the field of view.
Furthermore, to attain the above-mentioned objects, the present invention is characterized in that an amusement apparatus using the above-described object display apparatus has two objects to be displayed which appear in the display position generally visible from a predetermined direction, and appearance/disappearance provided for each of said two objects to be displayed, means for changing over each object to be displayed from a state that it appears in said display position and a state that it is hidden from the field of view, wherein one of said two objects to be displayed represents the object before bursting, and the other represents the object at the time of bursting.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if said object to be displayed representing the object at the time of bursting is fragmentary bodies obtained by forming an entity in a plurality of fragments.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if burst display means is provided for blowing off the plurality of fragmentary bodies upward in the display position.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if the burst display means has a hitting device for lifting the plurality of fragmentary bodies.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if the hitting device has a hitting member for hitting the fragmentary bodies, and a hitting actuating means for actuating the hitting member.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if the hitting device has a hitting lever attached to the apparatus body rotatably around a rotation fulcrum, at one end of which the hitting member is secured, and the hitting actuating means actuates the hitting member via the hitting lever member.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if the position of the rotation fulcrum of the hitting lever member and the position of the hitting member are set to be roughly the same height.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if a protrusion is provided on a hitting face of the hitting member.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if the protrusion is formed in a hill shape, as seen from the predetermined direction.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if the hitting face of the hitting member supported by the hitting lever member is so formed that a face away from the rotation fulcrum of the hitting lever member has a larger hill shape than that of a face close to the rotation fulcrum.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if the fragmentary bodies are formed using substantially the same object as the entity used for the object to be displayed before bursting.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if a closed space is provided over the hitting member, and the plurality of fragmentary bodies are lifted in the closed space.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if the closed space is a space spreading in the horizontal direction rather than its depth, as seen from the predetermined direction, and a plate member on the upstream side which constitutes the closed space is a transparent plate, as seen from the predetermined direction.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if an inclined face is formed for guiding the lifted fragmentary bodies onto the hitting member at a bottom of the closed space.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if a hiding member for hiding fragmentary bodies moving on the inclined face is provided on the transparent plate member or in the vicinity thereof.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if a sensor for detecting a predetermined ray is provided on the entity used for the object to be displayed before bursting.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if the object to be displayed before bursting is an image of the entity appearing in the display position via a half mirror.
The amusement apparatus of the present invention is effective if the object to be displayed before bursting is an entity movable between a position where the object to be displayed appears in the display position and a position where the object to be displayed is hidden from the field of view.
The features and advantages described in the specification are not all inclusive, and particularly, many additional features and advantages will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in view of the drawings, specification and claims hereof. Moreover, it should be noted that the language used in the specification has been principally selected for readability and instructional purposes, and may not have been selected to delineate or circumscribe the inventive subject matter, resort to the claims being necessary to determine such inventive subject matter.